phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PepperJune643/Rollercoaster the Musical!
Anyone looking to do Phineas & Ferb: The Musical! as their school show or theatre group production- I have the recap, song lyrics, and characters (when there are 8 dancers or something, I kinda reduced it to a reasonable amount) Phineas: I know what we're gonna do today,  though it might sound just a bit cliché.  We can build a rollercoaster, but this time with songs and dancing!  'Cause when we're back in school come next September,  And they ask us, we can both remember  Every cool and clever thing we did all summer long, and glancing  back we're gonna be so glad that we  didn't sit all day and watch TV, I don't think anyone can disagree  the world is possibilities  And that's what makes me say:  Phineas and Chorus: Hey Ferb! Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today  Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today  Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Phineas and Chorus: Hey Ferb!  Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today  Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today  Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!  'Phineas and Chorus': Hey Ferb! (Background singers: Boredom is something up with which I will not put  )  'Phineas': Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today  Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! (Background singers: Boredom is something up with which I will not put ) Phineas and Chorus: Hey Ferb!  Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today  Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today  Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!  Hey Ferb! (You're goin' down) You're goin' down when I get mom to see (Down to the ground) This ridiculous monstrosity  (You're goin' down) You'll never get away with this again  (You're goin' down) You're G-O-I-N-G D-O-W-N (You're goin' down) Spread the news from coast to coast  (Down to the ground) You're goin' down, your operation exposed (You're goin' down) I could say more, but I don't wanna boast  (You're goin' down) Get used to butter, cause you both are toast! If a certain condition arises  I'm the one to avert the crisis  You think you're livin' large, but you forgot that I'm the one in charge... Conditionally! You're goin' down, down, down, down, down, down, down  You're goin' down! Isabella: I'm just the curious girl 'cross the way  Every day I come over and here's what I say... Whatcha doin', whatcha doin'  What's the day's activity  Whatcha doin', whatcha doin'  By any chance, could it include me? Whatcha doin', whatcha doin'  Fireside Girls: (Whatcha doin')  'Isabella and Fireside Girls': I don't mean to disturb  Isabella: Whatcha doin', whatcha doin'  'Fireside Girls': (Whatcha doin')  'Isabella and Fireside Girls': You know it's not really directed at Ferb  When I say-ay-ay-ay-ay  What'cha doin'? Isabella: Don't you know, Phineas? You have no idea  That every day I'm just dyin' to see ya... ''And say...'' Isabella: Whatcha doin', whatcha doin'  Fireside Girls: (Whatcha doin')  Isabella and Fireside Girls: I really wanna know  'Isabella': Whatcha doin', whatcha doin'  'Fireside Girls': (Whatcha doin')  'Isabella': Can I be part of the show  Isabella and Fireside Girls: When I say-ay-ay-ay-ay  Whatcha doin'? Major Monogram: Ahh... The world of a field agent. Out in the thick of things. Not like me... My whole world is the screen, just four walls of a rectangle.  But I would dare to be- (The screen goes black) CARL!  Carl: Oh. Sorry Sir. I thought you were done. Do you want me to turn them '' ''back on?  Major Monogram: Nah, forget it. The moment's gone. (Later on in the episode)  Major Monogram: Oh, I hope Agent P is having good luck like I told him to. My whole world is the screen. Just four- ''(Scene cuts to Phineas and Ferb Opening the Roller Coaster)'' (End Credits) 'Carl': Oh, C'mon, sir !'' 'Major Monogram': ''No, Carl. The moment is gone.  Carl: Sir? Major Monogram: I got cut-off twice already.  Carl: But sir, you're very good!  Major Monogram: I am?  Carl: Yes, sir. I've heard you practice .'' 'Major Monogram': ''Well, I have been practicing.  Carl: Yes, sir. And just like the song says: Carpe Diem! !'' 'Major Monogram': ''Well, You can't argue with Latin, can you?  Carl: No you can't, sir.  Major Monogram: All rightly then. Ahem.  My whole world is the scree- ''(End logo interrupts him) ''OH COME ON! Candace: Mom, look, don't roll your eyes at me  Mom, look, just come over and see  Mom, look, it shouldn't be so hard  Mom, look, they built it in the backyard Candace: Once they made it winter in June Linda: I didn't see it  Candace: Built a rocket to the moon Linda: I didn't see it  Candace: Mom, they caused me so much pain! Linda: Now, Candace  Candace: Once they even gave me Perry's brain! Linda: Oh for crying out loud Candace: They build a submarine, a time machine A haunted house that made me scream! Drove cattle through the mall Built a giant bowling ball Blew me up to fifty feet A chariot dragged me down the street (Candace stops to catch her breath)  Background Singers: La la la la la la la la Candace: Made their stupid clothes a fashion craze! Shoelace tips a household phrase! Shot me through a circus tent!  Always asked where Perry went! A lava flow destroyed my face! A giant roller derby race! Thawed a caveman out of ice! Built a Rollercoaster twice! Building Engineer: Aren't you a little young to build a roller coaster? Phineas: Yes, yes I am. Building Engineer: Well I must say that I'm really quite impressed,  but all your permits are in order.  Don't forget the bricks and mortar  and if you need a power loader, be my guest.  But if I'm pressed,  I'd say you look a little young to drive a forklift. Phineas: Yes, yes I am. Building Engineer: It's good to see a younger guy like you  who's creative and ambitious.  A little bigger than his britches.  And who's got a fresh, exciting point of view.  Yes it's true!  That you seem a little young to do the things that you do,  even with all that moxie you've got.  Yes, you seem a little green  to be controlling this machinery.  Phineas: Yeah, I get that a lot. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, where being evil is not debat-'' You know, I should really write the rest of that someday. '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz': Back in Gimmelschtump  I always had to keep it real  Cause when you grow up in Gimmelshtump  Young Heinz: Your childhood is less than ideal! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: So I don't dwell on how I'll crawled my way out of the gutter  No I don't!  When people ask me what I mean, I say  D-D-D-Do I stutter! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: But I'm no longer a hater  Cause I got an Inator  And a over-complicated scheme  I get a couple of checks  Every month from my Ex  So I can finance my coming regime! And though my past was a wreck  I won't let it affect  My aspirations to cause mass hysteria  Cause I'm as sure as can be  That it's my destiny  To be the ruler of the Tri-State Area! (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster)  'Isabella': Phineas, are you sure this is safe?  Phineas: Of course!  (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster)  'Phineas': It's like a leisurely drive around downtown'' '' But it starts with a 3 mile drop straight down  ''And now keep your head and hands and feet inside the ride '' Not a written rule but it's strongly implied '' ''Permanecer sentados, por favor  Scream if you want more!  That's right  Cork screwin 'round the interstate  With peanut butter and rubber snakes  Clear the way move over  Look out Bud  Here comes the mud!  Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster  Look out!  Right side up and upside down  Don't ask me to talk  Can't tell a verb from a noun  And I'm screaming like a baby  Who's afraid of a clown  Buford: I'm glad I'm wearing trousers  That are already brown!  Phineas: It'll twist your belly  It'll turn your gut  Man is this ride sweet or what?  We go:  'Phineas and passengers': Ah ah ah  'Ferb': We go:  Phineas and passengers: Ah ah ah  Ferb: We go:  Phineas and passengers: Ah ah ah  Rollercoaster ! Buford: I got the poster!  (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster)  (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster)  (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster)  (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) Phineas: Well we hope you all enjoyed the show  Hope it was not anti-climatic  Now there's something we want you to know  And we don't want to sound didatic Phineas and entire cast: But if there's one thing we can say  I know it sounds a bit cliché  There's no such thing  As just an ordinary day And you don't have to build a roller coaster  To find your own way to make the most of  These days of summer  And dance to the beat of a different drummer  Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em  'Cause every day's a brand new day, you gotta Carpe Diem Fireside Girls: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... (Kenny Ortega interruption) Entire cast: And you don't have to build a roller coaster  To find your own way to make the most of  Every minute  No more waiting for the right time, you're in it  Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em  'Cause every day's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem  Martians: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh....  Santa, Blay'n, Clewn't, Agents: Ooh  Love Handel : Every day's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem  Ba-Dink-a-Dinks: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh....  Proffesor Destructicon, The 'Regurgitator' and entire cast: Every day's a brand new day  Haney and entire cast: Baby, carpe diem  Agents: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh....  'All': Every day's a brand new day  Carpe diem! As the two boys are sitting underneath the tree in the backyard, Phineas tells Ferb that one of the best times they ever had was when they built the rollercoaster. He proposes that they do it again, only this time as a musical— breaking into spontaneous music and choreography without a discernible music source. Ferb wonders if they would have any assurance that everyone else would break into song and dance along with them. Phineas thinks they probably will, so Ferb accepts. Phineas then starts singing the first musical number Hey Ferb. Linda tells Phineas and Ferb that she's going to go pick up a few things. Before she leaves, Candace asks if she is in charge. Linda says nobody needs to be in charge, but Candace argues that she should be in charge in case of an emegrency. Specifically, if a herd of moose were to burst into the house and attack everyone. Linda says yes, if that happens then Candace can be in charge. Candace tells Phineas and Ferb, who are working on rollercoaster blueprints, that she is in charge “conditionally”. Phineas asks if the condition had anything to do with a moose. His correct guess frustrates Candace so she goes into the house. Just then Stacy calls Candace. Stacy and Jenny are finishing getting dressed in 60’s do-wop outfits. Candace and Stacy are discussing the varying degrees of authority, when Stacy asks what Phineas and Ferb are doing (commenting that she can see it from her house). Candace runs outside to find out. In the backyard, Phineas points out that Stacy's house is visible from the top of the rollercoaster they are constructing. Candace demands to know what they are building. When Phineas asks if Candace likes it, Candace declares that once she tells mom about this, they are going down. Stacy and Jenny appear by her side in their completed 60’s do-wop costumes and they sing the second song of the musical, You're Going Down. At the end of the song, Phineas comments that there was no discernible music source in the song as Candace, Stacy, and Jenny walk away down the driveway. Isabella passes them and says hi, asking how the number went. Candace says it was pretty good, but she is still angry. Isabella comments that it’s her turn now, and she enters the backyard by singing Watcha Doin'?. Isabella asks Phineas what he's doin', and Phineas tells her they are building a rollercoaster again. Isabella greets Ferb and comments on how he’s still a man of few words, but Phineas tells her that earlier Ferb had two lines. Phineas wonders where Perry is as said platypus enters his lair through a secret door on the side of the house. Major Monogram tells Agent P that Doofenshmirtz has bought up eighty percent of the country’s tin foil. Again. After checking the accuracy of the report with Carl, he tells Agent P to go do the same thing he did last time. After Perry leaves, Major Monogram comments on how the life of the field agent is so exciting, unlike his own current situation. Major Monogram tries to sing his own ballad called “My Whole World is a Screen” when Carl turns off the lights on him because he mistakenly thought Major Monogram was done. Major Monogram tells Carl not to bother turning the lights back on, as the moment is gone. As Perry is flying to Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated in his platypus-styled hovercraft, he covers his face with his hat when he passes by Phineas and Ferb. Phineas tells Ferb where he wants the solid rocket boosters to fire and when to release the snakes. Phineas leaves to get more snakes as Ferb continues to weld and build the Rollercoaster. Meanwhile Candace has found her mom at the grocery store and tells her to come home right now. Linda asks sarcastically if there is a herd of moose in the living room. Candace says no and mentions how she thinks the plural of Moose is “Mooses” or “Meese”, but Linda is pretty sure that Moose is an already plural form of itself. When Linda asks why Candace even came over to the grocery store, she says that Phineas and Ferb have built a rollercoaster in the backyard, to which Linda replies “You’ve already used that one”. As Linda walks away, Candace sings the fifth song called Mom Look. At the end of the song, Linda says Phineas is a little young to be a rollercoaster engineer. Candace agrees – The song Aren't you A Little Young to Build a Rollercoaster immediately starts playing as the floor manager in the assembly line plant sings about youth and brilliance and how Phineas is a little young to be using the machinery. At the end of the song, Doofensmirtz is playing the piano and singing a slightly extended version of his own evil jingle, commenting on how he should really finish it one day. Perry burst through the window, with Doofensmirtz telling Agent P that he is unsurprised as he activates his robotic arms to capture Perry. Doofensmirtz then explains to Perry that he’s covered the entire Eastern Seaboard in Tin Foil again. He’s going to use his giant magnet and his magnetism-magnifinator to pull the east in a westerly direction, thereby reversing the rotation of the earth. Doofensmirtz explains that this is completely different than the first time because he’s using the suffix “inator”, so it will work. He says that although he knows that there should be some tragic back-story on why he wants to reverse the rotation of the earth, he says he won’t go there, and explains why by singing the song Back in Gimelshtump. Candace continues insisting that Linda go and see what Phineas and Ferb are doing, claiming that it’s different this time because it’s a musical. She sees a poster advertising Phineas and Ferb's rollercoaster and goes to get Linda. But a group of boys get there first and decide to take the poster, thinking that even though they didn’t get in free last time, they should take the poster anyway just in case. However, Buford grabs the poster from them, stating that if anyone was going to ride that rollercoaster, it would be him and not some "lousy extras”. Candace returns with Linda to a blank post determined to prove she’s not crazy. When Linda says there’s no poster, Candace screams. Linda asks if yelling at some cheese would make Candace feel better, and Candace says it might. Major Monogram briefly reappears hoping that Agent P is having good luck on his mission, and he tries to sing his “My Whole World is this Screen” before being stopped again when the scene cuts to a view of kids running into a huge tent in Phineas and Ferb’s backyard. Ferb closes the line and gets on stage and taps the mike for sound check He does a little jig before backing away as Phineas rises up from underneath the stage. Phineas gets the crowd excited about riding "the coolest coaster ever" while Ferb plays guitar, drums, and does disco lighting simultaneously. As the rollercoaster climbs the first hill, everyone seems apprehensive and legitimately scared as Isabella asks Phineas if he’s sure this is safe. Phineas and Ferb respond by singing the eighth song Rollercoaster (song). The coaster passes by Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated just as Perry frees himself by using his tail to ricochet a screw off a flexible overhead power cord into Doofensmirtz’s foot. This causes him to accidentally lean on the release button, freeing Perry. A battle ensues, but Doofensmirtz distracts Perry long enough to activate his magnet- magnifinator. However, the tinfoil is ripped off the buildings (instead of pulling the east west) and forms a giant two ton ball of tinfoil that is moving at 200 miles per hour towards them. Doofensmirtz mentions how this seems like a serious déjà vu moment. Meanwhile, Candace is still yelling at some cheese when she hears kids on the rollercoaster screaming. After looking out the store doors and seeing the rollercoaster, she runs to go get Linda. As Doofenshmirtz and Perry are trying to dismantle Doofenshmirtz's invention, Perry spots a nearby helicopter. By attaching his grappling hook to the helicopter and the magnet, he saves himself while Doofensmirtz gets hit by the ball-- after again commenting on the serious case of déjà vu. He curses his déjà vu moments as the ball bounces and rolls off into the distance. The magnet on the helicopter has attracted the magnifinator, which pulls the entire rollercoaster into mid-air just as Linda arrives. Candace hurries to get Linda home before the boys do. Perry cuts the magnet from the helicopter and lands on the rollercoaster by Isabella. With the Rollercoaster cut from the original tracks, it goes off course. The rollercoaster still follows the same path and trajectory as it did in the first episode, namely the construction site and the Jet Plane. They are fling by the Statue of Liberty to Mount Rushmore where they are then flung past a huge herd of moose with Phineas commenting that if they break into their house, Candace is in charge. A huge tree stops them long enough to say hi to Jeremy at Mr. Slushy Burger, and then they are flung over to the Eiffel Tower in France where they bend the Eiffel Tower over long enough to be asked for a “crepe suzette”. The rollercoaster is then flung into space where Phineas and Ferb say hi to Meap, and then they come crashing through the atmosphere towards earth. Candace and Linda make it home just moments before Phineas and Ferb crash land in the tree, but by the time Linda turns around, Phineas and Ferb are sitting under the tree, much to Candace’s horror. As the kids leave, Isabella tells Phineas how great the ride was and asks what he’ll do tomorrow. Phineas replies “carpe diem” and explains that it’s Latin for “Seize the Day”. Ferb states that you could say that “Seize the Day” was English for “Carpe Diem”. Phineas replies, “Yes, Yes you could” and then the entire cast sings in the finale song called Carpe Diem. Almost Everyone shows up including the people from season one and two. CHARACTERS: *· Phineas *· Ferb *· Linda *· Candace *· Jenny *· Stacey *· Isabella *· Perry *· Major Monogram *· Carl *· Bad Future Candace *· Good Future Candace *· Gretchen *· Holly *· Milly *· Katie *· Adyson *· Ginger *· Dr. Doofenshmirtz *· The Caveman *· 7 Moms *· 7 Toddlers *· 6 Builder Men *· Building Engineer *· Young Heinz *· 2 Rocker Chics *· Guitarist *· Drummer *· 6 Kickline Girls *· 4 Norms *· 2 “Lousy Extra” Boys *· Buford *· 4 Rollercoaster Riders *· Baljeet *· Bud (Dog) *· Jeremy *· French Man *· Meep *· The Dad *· Ferb’s Grandma & Grandpa *· Goat Man *· Drumming Wolf *· Violinist Pig *· Accordionist Mouse *· Cole- Train *· Phineas’ Grandma & Grandpa *· Vanessa *· Kenny Ortega *· 4 Indian Dancer Girls *· Young Rodger *· Heinz’s Dad *· Heinz’s Mom *· Only Son (Dog) *· Towns Boy *· Giant Doofenshmirtz *· Pinhead Pierre *· 5 Dancing Goblins *· Superhero *· Balloony *· Mitch *· Robot Mime *· 3 Phinadroid *· 3 Ferbots *· Angry Wife *· Confused Husband *· 4 Dancing Cows *· Whale *· Fat Perry *· Marty the Rabbit *· Undead Mummy *· Music Record Manager *· 5 Aliens *· 4 Reindeer *· Santa Claus *· Blay’n *· Clewn’t *· Talkative Elf *· Lizard, Kangaroo, Frog, Dog, Hedgehog, Owl, Raccoon, and Chicken Agent *· 3 J-Pop Dancers *· Love Handel (Danny, Bobbi, and Swampy) *· 3 Blue Dudes *· Nosie *· Mindy *· Proffesor Destructicon *· The Regurgitator *· Haney *· 4 Candace Dinos *· Zebra Man *· Big Nose Doofenshmirtz *· Peter Panda *· Pinky Chiwawa *· Rodger *· Doof’s Ex *· Delivery Man *· Doof’s Past Girlfriend *· Dr. Gevaarlijk *· Irving *· Jimmy the Monkey *· Miss Garcia- Shapiro *· Floating Baby Head (Special FX) *· Unamed Rollercoaster & Extra Kid (Only Rollercoaster Kid to be in front in Carpe Diem) Category:Inactive blogs